


Amedot One-Shots

by Soulstealer8



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstealer8/pseuds/Soulstealer8
Summary: Just a series of Amedot One Shots.





	1. Amedot Week Days 123 Combo

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be a series of Amedot one-shots. Chapter 1 is inspired by the 2018 April Amedot week. I missed all the days so I made a combo story containing elements of days 1, 2, & 3\. I have nothing for 4 or 5.

 

“There, and finished!” Greg said as he finished setting up the last post for the fence surrounding the space that would be Peridot’s new garden at the top of the hill next to the lighthouse.

  
“Looks great dad!” Steven said with Peridot, Amethyst, Connie and a bouncing around Pumpkin all standing behind the new fence. Peridot frowned looking around the area on the cliff.

  
“It feels a little too soon to start gardening again doesn’t it? You know? Especially after the failure that happened last time at the kindergarden.”

  
“Don’t sweat it Peridot.” Said Greg. “This soil looks more promising than that… what did you call it? ‘Dead old kindergarden?” That sounded far more weird to Greg than it probably should have. He learned long ago not to question gem related things though… until very recently he tried to get some answers from the gems back in the cabin.He decided to only ask questions when it concerns Steven. Amethyst folded her arms together, her eyes glanced away narrowed and brows furrowed at Greg’s statement. Amethyst had said it too in attempt to cheer up Perdot. For whatever reason she assumed Peridot herself wouldn’t describe the kindergarden in that way.

  
“C’mon guys lets get to work!” Steven and Connie cheered holding up gardening tools in their hands and Punpkin barking and bouncing around excitedly between them. Peridot and Amethyst each grabbed gardening tools and the five of them stepped inside the area inside the fence as Greg stepped out.

  
“Thanks for helping out dad. Don’t you want to stay and help out?”

  
“Nah it’s cool. I’ve got another shift at the car wash right now. You guys have fun.” Peridot stepped forward beside Steven.

  
“Yes, wow thanks for your help… dad?” Peridot tried testing the word. Both Greg and Steven laughed.

  
“It’s just Mr. Universe Peridot.” Greg said chuckling.

  
“Then what does dad even mean?” Steven placed a hand on Peridot’s shoulder.  
“That’s a long story for another time.” Steven turned to wave bye and say thanks to his dad as Greg walked down the hillside of the cliff. Peridot also called out to Greg saying thanks in the more correct manner. As the four of them worked getting the new garden started after a couple hours of the labor and Pumpkin running between and around the rows they were making for the plants Peridot realized she’d left some of the new seed packets in the bathroom. They were starting fresh this time with new baby seeds instead of grown flowers.

  
“I got it.” Offered Amethyst shapeshifting into an owl and flying down to the temple. “Back in a flash!” Peridot started pinpointing the spots she wanted the next batch of seeds. Connie and Steven pet Pumpkin in amusement when she walked away Connie looked to Steven.

  
“Steven. What did your dad mean by, ‘dead old kindergarden?’”

  
“Oh that…” Steven thought for a moment. “I don’t think I ever really explained that to you did I? Peridot can explain it better though. Hey Peridot” Peridot looked up. “Connie wants to know what a kindergarden is.” Peridot frowned.

  
“Kindergardens are the primary source of creating gems on Homeworld. It’s the number one reason why the Diamonds conquer and colonize planets. Certified kindergardeners-“

  
“Like you are.” Said Steven.

  
“Well… used to be.” Continued Peridot, “They have injector drills inserted into the ground that inject the planet’s surface, particularly canyon areas to form gems within the Earth’s crust. That’s how the very Crystal gems you know, except Steven and Pearl were created.”

  
“Pearl?” Steven questioned.

  
“I still don’t understand what made the one on Earth dead. Is it because it no longer functions?” Connie asked.

  
“Well not just that. When gems are made the ones forming within a planet’s crust in the kindergarden zones post injection take up all the nutrients from that location of the planet for their development rendering those zones inhabitable for organic life. Since the Prime Kindergarden was our first attempt at restoring life their by planting flowers, you could see why that ended disastrous. That piece of Earth was nothing but an empty husk. That many amethyst quartz soldiers take up a lot to be created and that many created in one area can do the worst damage to any planet.” With that they heard the sound of shapeshifting and Amethyst landing on the other side of the fence holding the seed packets with a dejected face.

  
“Oh no.” Whispered Steven.

  
“Oh you brought the rest of the seeds! Perfect! Now we can really get some work done!”Peridot cheered. Amethyst handed Peridot the seeds from over the fence not meeting her eyes. “Amethyst come on. Get in here.” Peridot said walking away from the fence. Amethyst placed her hand behind her neck rubbing it.

  
“Hey listen. I think I’m gonna call it quits for today.”Peridot’s eyes widened and abruptly turned around to look at Amethyst. Pumpkin whimpered sensing discomfort surrounding two of the gems.

  
“But why? We just started!”

  
“I-I know! Ya’see uh, uhm… I promised Vidalia I’d come over today to see this new kitten she adopted…” Amethyst’s voice sounded heavier and rougher as she spoke.  
“But…!”

  
“I-I’m just gonna go, see ya.” Amethyst took off running a flash of light behind the lighthouse indicated she shapeshifted into an owl and flew off. Peridot dropped the seeds in disbelief.

  
“What was that all about?!” Pumpkin jumped into Connie’s arms at Peridot’s outburst. Peridot felt a surge of anger, hurt, and confusion at Amethyst’s actions. This new stupid garden was her idea to begin with and she just ups and leaves.

  
“She must’ve heard what you said.” Said Steven.

  
“But I didn’t say or do anything!” Peridot defended.

  
“I know you didn’t mean to. It was what you said about the kindergarden that might’ve hurt her feelings.”

  
“I was only explaining what it was!”  
“I think calling it an empty husk and saying amethyst quartz gems can do the worst damage might’ve hurt her.” Steven said. Peridot’s eyes widened understanding how one of those statements could’ve hurt Amethyst.

  
“Besides, why would she care about that place? She’s the one who called it dead in the first place.”

  
“We all felt as bad as you did that day. She was trying to give you hope. Amethyst spent a lot of time alone in that kindergarden after she emerged and before mom, Garnet and Pearl found her. That place is her home…” Steven shrugged, “you said it yourself once. It’s hard to not have some feelings for where you came from.” Realization finally donned on Peridot’s face.

  
“I have to find her! Where does this Vidalia live?”

  
“I’ll show you. Follow me.” Said Steven. The three plus Pumpkin took off running in Amethyst’s direction.

  
Amethyst supposed she should’ve known better. Peridot had said some pretty negative things about the Amethysts who came from the Prime Kinergarden, and the place itself, even made a jab at her directly that day. She thought Peridot was just speaking bitterly because she was still stinging from what happened between her and Lapis and let it slide. She felt rather hurt Peridot’s opinion for where Amethyst comes from had changed drastically close to how Pearl thinks of it. She was going to miss how the praise Peridot used to give her and her home made her feel special. She originally said she would be going to Vidalia’s, but decided to make a U turn back to the temple and summoned Jasper’s bubbled gem. She had been talking to Jasper’s gem often in hopes to pre-develop a sisterly bond. For many years she’d seen Garnet, Pearl and even Rose go down to the bubble-room to talk to shattered and corrupted comrades in bubbles to express to them their bonds still exist. Jasper may’ve been a judgmental bully when she was stable but Amethyst wanted to talk to someone who won’t judge her for how she’s feeling now.

  
“Hey sis. I know you probably don’t want to hear anything about Peridot or Lapis after everything that went down between all of you. Fusion… poofing… This isn’t the same as the first time I ranted to you about Lapis stealing Peri’s barn. Ya’ see. This one time Steven, Peridot, and I went over to go plant flowers, that’s organic life by the way, over at Prime. I thought it’d be a good idea at the time. Ya’ know Peri’s gotten very into gardening lately and talking about the Prime Kindergarden always seemed to put her in high spirits. Before Lapis left taking the barn with her Peri used to go on and on about how great the Prime Kindergarden was and by extension me.” Amethyst blushed from the memories of Peridot’s attempt at flattery and compliments. “When she left Peri was so depressed and bitter I thought she was just taking it out on everything and didn’t really mean what she said when she said awful things about the kindergarden… even me. But her opinion has changed and I can’t help but wonder how or why? Why after Lapis left? Is she just noticing the real bad things now that Lapis introduced her to cruel reality? Is it something else?” Tears were peeking out from the corner’s of her eyes as she spoke and sat to the floor holding the bubble. “I’m awful. I shouldn’t make this about me. Peri’s the one who needs cheering up. I found her a new spot to start a new garden. Well technically the Earth is wide and she has everywhere except our empty husks to garden. I hate being reminded my existence was only possible by destroying a huge chunk of the Earth. I’ve gotten over my own defects you so helpfully pointed out. But I don’t think I can ever fully get over the fact I was created by damaging my home. It probably didn’t help that quartz’s take up a lot of the good stuff from the Earth and I stayed in the ground too long.” Amethyst wiped the tears from her face. “I have to get over this. Peridot is who matters right now and I ditched her. I should never let what people think of Prime get to me ever again. I just hope what Peri thinks of it now doesn’t go as far as what Pearl and I went through. I should go. See ya sis.” Amethyst let go of the bubble allowing it to float up.

* * *

  
Peridot, Pumpkin, Steven and Connie all ran down the sidewalk down to Vidalia’s place.  
“Vidalia’s is down this way.” Steven said.

  
“I have to talk to Amethyst soon while there’s still time!” Peridot said desperately. Connie thought of what she meant, then remembered Lapis and how Peridot told her how she wasted her time not letting Lapis know how she felt about leaving Earth and by the time she spoke up Lapis had already made up her mind. Connie reached out to put a hand on Peridot’s shoulder.

  
“Don’t worry you’ve got plenty of that.” They finally made it to Vidalia’s door.

  
“Vidalia!” Steven called knocking on the door.

“In the garage!” She called out. A little kitten wandered from under the tarp.

  
“Huh, she really did adopt one.” Steven said recognizing the kitten. Peridot snatched it up looking at it directly in the eye.

  
“Amethyst is that you? Are you in cat form?”

  
“Peri if it were her she’d have a gem.” Peridot frowned placing the kitten back down and watched Pumpkin chase it through the tarp.  
“Wha -a pumpkin?” Vidalia yelled in surprise. The three ran in as Steven picked up Pumpkin.

  
“Sorry Vidalia. Pumpkin’s a long story, but not why we’re hear.”

  
“HI Steven, Connie, who’s this?” Vidalia asked looking at Peridot who was making wide eyes of all the Amethysts in the canvases.  
“I only expected to find one here.” Peridot felt a little overwhelmed at the sight of so many Amethysts. She had a brief flashback of bismuth gems’ murals of dedicated heroes and Diamonds on homeworld and how none of those compared to the authenticity of Amethyst’s face and eyes circling Peridot around the room.

  
“Vidalia, this Is Peridot.” Steven said. as Peridot shook her head coming out of the surprise.

  
It’s nice to make your acquaintance. I’m a friend of Amethyst’s.” Peridot said sounding a little unsure of that last part.

  
“So you’re Peridot? Amethyst talks about you all the time. It’s cool to finally meet you.”

  
“Really?” Peridot blushed then cleared her throat. “Is she here?”

  
“She’s not with you?”

  
“She said she’d be here to see your new cat.” Connie said picking up the little kitten.

  
“I didn’t expect her here until Friday morning.” She rubbed her chin, “By any chance was she upset when she said she was coming over.

  
“How did you know?” Peridot asked.

  
“Rose and the others used to show up to my old places from time to time. Amethyst started using coming over to see me as an excuse whenever she got upset at some point. -Never did find out where she actually goes off to.”

  
“Now we’ve just wasted time!” Peridot yelled throwing her fists in the air and throwing them back down. An empty paint can 15 feet from her was promptly crushed to a pulp.  
“Woah!” Said Vidalia surprised and looked at Peridot who was noticeably upset. “Why don’t you tell me what happened?” Vidalia said patting a stool for Peridot to sit. Peridot walked over and climbed the stool and was about to sit dejectedly when she fell backwards and felll into a pile of Amethyst paintings.

  
“Are you okay?” Fortunately none of Vidalia's paintings were ruined. Peridot was silent for a moment.

  
“… I didn’t mean to hurt Amethyst's feelings again. She overheard me saying some offensive things about her kindergarden and how I blamed gems like her for damaging the Earth.”

  
_Woah harsh_. Vidalia thought. “Kindergarden doesn't mean the same for gems as it does for humans does it?” She asked the kids. Steven and Connie shook their heads. Peridot tried to sit up but was stopped when a canvas landed on her torso. It wasn't like the other Amethyst imitations. It was just her literal gem. Exact cut and shape for Facet 5 Cut 8XM, but it had a green stem and leaves attached to it.

  
“What is this?” Peridot asked handing Vidalia the painting.

  
“This? Amethyst came over a few weeks ago and went on an excited flurry saying she met her sisters from her kindergarden. I didn't even think she could have sisters. She didn't bother to explain much what that meant then either. Basically she told me they were the gems who were made on Earth along side her and popped out of the same rock as her. It had me thinking maybe she popped out of the ground like a daisy. And I was inspired, but something about it doesn't feel finished.” Peridot stood up to look at the painting.

  
“It needs hydrangeas.”

  
“Huh?”

  
“They're the flowers Amethyst wanted to plant at her kindergarden, but didn't get the chance too.” Connie and Steven smiled. Steven thought it was sweet Peridot remembered what kind of flowers Amethyst wanted to ant.

  
“Seems to me like you know a thing or two about art.” Vidalia grinned.

  
“I used to specialize in meep-morps.” Vidalia raised a brow.

  
“That's Peridot's way of saying art.”  
Actually it was Lapis' way. Peridot thought bitterly.

  
“Wait! The kindergarden! By any chance you think Amethyst might've gone there?” Peridot asked.

  
“Oh man you're right. We should go check.” Said Steven.

  
“C'mon Pumpkin.” Connie said leading Pumpkin away from playing with the kitten on the floor.

  
“I'll catch up with you guys at the temple warp-pad. I want to ask Vidalia a few things.” Peridot called to the kids.

  
“What'd you want to ask?” Vidalia asked. Peridot grabbed the painting.

  
“I wanted to ask if Earth has any art substances that can draw color over rock.” It took Vidalia a moment to think.

  
“Well I wouldn't recommend this kind of paint.” Vidalia tapped on the canvas Peridot was holding. “For rock I recommend these. She walked over to her shelf and grabbed spray cans. She walked over to her brick wall in the other side of the garage shook the can and activated the colored spray onto the wall. She drew a large V, a smiley face, and a heart. Looking at the canvas and the wall Peridot was inspired.

  
...

  
Steven, Connie, Pumpkin and Garnet were waiting on the couch for Peridot to arrive . Peridot showed up slamming the door open carrying a trashbag full of what looked like cans.

  
“Alright! Lets get to the kindergarden.” Steven and Connie were about to get up from the couch when Garnet stopped them and Garnet stopped Peridot as she almost walked past them.

  
“Peridot. Steven and Connie will be sitying this one out.”

  
“What?”

  
“Why?” Steven and Connie asked. Garnet looked at Peridot. It took Peridot a moment.

“This was my fault. Apologizing to Amethyst is something I should do alone.” Peridot said. Garnet smiled.

  
“Goodluck with whatever you got there.” Garnet said pointing at the bag.

  
“Thanks Garnet. Be back soon Everyone!” Peridot stood on the warp and warped to the kindergarden. As soon as she disappeared the temple door slid open revealing Amethyst walking out.

  
“Amethyst!” Steven and Connie shouted as they ran up together and hugged.

  
“I hope you're feeling better.” Connie said.

  
“Peridot didn't mean…”

  
“Wait. Where is Peridot?” Amethyst asked. Steven and Connie's eyes widened.

  
“I sent Peridot on a little mission.” Garnet said. The three looked up at Garnet. “She's grocery shopping. It could take her all day.”

  
“I should go help her.” Amethyst said walking out of Steven and Connie's grasp.

  
“Amethyst. I advise you to let her figure it out on her own.” Amethyst had to listen to her leader.

* * *

  
Peridot made it to the Prime Kindergarden and ran straight to Amethyst's designated exit hole.

  
“Amethyst!” Peridot called looking into the small empty hole. Peridot frowned and dropped the bag. “She's not here either.” Peridot felt a little betrayed and lied to. She sighed and turned away about to walk back to the warp-pad when she caught sight of piles of dust that must've been the remains of the dead sunflowers and the hole where the corrupted gem had popped out of. They never did clean up after that event. She walked over to the dust piles and picked some of it up in her hands. It was a wast of pretty flowers. Peridot looked back at Amethyst's hole and pulled out her tablet stored in her gem to look up reference photos of hydrangeas. They were really pretty and came in a multitude of pretty colors. She went into her tablet's personal item and looked at the painting Vidalia had allowed her to take a picture of. Vidalia had imagined Amethyst popping out of the Earth like a daisy. Peridot knew that explained why she liked gardening, it subconsciously reminds her of kindergardening, except this new way didn't hurt the planet she resided in. Though she never truly saw any similarities between gems and plants until she saw Vidalia's interpretive painting.

  
“Amethyst sure looks like she'd be an aesthetically pleasing flower.” Peridot smiled to herself. She walked over to the discarded bag full of multi-color spray cans. Peridot originally wanted to present Amethyst with this idea so they can work on it together but it looked like Peri would have to surprise her. She shook a spray can and got to work around Amethyst's hole.

* * *

  
The next morning Amethyst walked out of her room where she was greeted by an excited Punpkin running up to her as the little creature has been doing every morning since she and Peridot moved in. Amethyst reached down to pet her when there was a beam in the warp that surprised the two of them.  
Peridot was feeling like she had used up a lot of energy. She didn't think her idea would take so long. Granted using her gem to provide herself with a light source when it got dark might've helped wear her out.  
“Peri?” Amethyst asked. Peridot looked forward seeing Amethyst standing with Pumpkin in the temple doorway.

  
“Amethyst.” Peridot jumped off the warp-pad and ran over to her.

  
“I need to talk to you.” They said at once. They blinked surprised at one another.  
“Can I go first?” Amethyst asked. Peridot really wanted to go first. She spent an entire night working on her first flat meep-morp as she has taking to calling it and really wanted Amethyst to see it.

  
“Okay, you can go first. On the condition you come with me where I just came from.”

  
“Okay… I'm sorry Peri.” Amethyst said. Peridot gave Amethyst an odd confused look not expecting an apology herself. “I shouldn't have acted the way I did. The point the other day was to get you to feeling better, and I made it about me. That was wrong. I'm sorry I ruined yesterday for you.” Peridot's confused look turned fond.

  
“There's no way I'll ever feel better if I start insulting and hurting my friends. You shouldn't have to feel like you need to put up with that from me. I’ve started saying a lot od mean things since Lapis left, and that isn't fair to you when all you've done is try to help me. I'm sorry too.” Amethyst smiled at Peridot. “Now can I take you to where I wanted to show you?” Peridot sounded impatient.

  
“Fine.” Amethest said sounding light heartedly relenting. Peridot grinned and ran back over to the warp-pad. She tore shreds from the bag she brought back with her confusing Amethyst a bit.

  
“What are you-?”

  
“Let me tie this around your eyes.” Peridot said sounding excited.

  
“Why?”

  
“Where I'm taking you is a surprise.”

Amethyst blushed and grabbed the shreds and wrapped them around her head over her eyes. She heard Peridot walk around her to help her fasten the knot behind her hair. Their fingers brushed briefly before Amethyst placed her arms back at her sides letting Peridot finish tying the makeshift blindfold. Neither noticed Pumpkin eyeing their interaction in curious confusion. Peridot then walked back in front of Amethyst.

  
“Can you see me?” Peridot asked.

  
“No.” Amethyst said stating the obvious.

  
“How many fingers am I holding up?”

  
“Four!”

  
“Wrong! Seven!”

  
“Darn!”

  
“You ready to go?”

  
“Beam us out of here Peri.”

  
“Pumpkin. Go play with Catsteven while we're gone.” Peridot said. The last thing Amethyst heard was Pumpkin barking before they beamed from the temple to another location.  
“Hey. We're back in the Prime Kindergarden.” Amethyst said waving her arms around.

  
“Wha-! How did you know?” Peridot whined.

  
“Dude it's my kindergarden. I can sense it's atmosphere from a mile away.”

  
“Fair enough.”

  
“Now that I know where we are can I take off this garbage bag blindfold?”

  
“No! We're not there yet. In order to get there… you must hold my hand.” Peridot said trying to imitate Steven from a lifetime ago. Amethyst felt her cheeks heat up and reached her hand out not sure if she was reaching in Peridot's general direction. She felt Peridot grab it anyway and led her to the edge of the warp-pad where they jumped down together.

  
“So, what's this big surprise?” Amethyst asked.

  
“You'll see it when we get there.” Peridot felt her cheeks warm. “I really hope you love it.” Amethyst smiled from behind Peridot as she was being led. She reached out where their hands were entwined and reached up Peridot's arm and placed her hand at the crook of Peridot's elbow and allowed herself to walk more beside Peridot as she held her arm to be led to their destination. Peridot smiled fondly with blue hues tinting her cheeks as she looked at Amethyst fondly. She was partly happy Amethyst couldn't see the look on her face.  
“Alright. We're here!” Peridot cheered stopping.

  
“We're at my hole.”

“You have to stop doing that!” Peridot whined, Amethyst snickered. “You still can't see right?”

  
“Blind as a bat. Plus I counted the steps here.” Peridot let go of Amethyst's hands and walked behind her. To untie the blindfold. Amethyst shook her head as the blindfold was lifted off her eyes. The first thing she saw was the mess they had left behind after the fight with Smokey Quartz and corrupted raddish gem.

  
“Oh. Cool.” Amethyst said dejectedly.  
“That's not it. Peridot said placing her hands on Amethyst shoulders and turning her to the direction of her hole. Amethyst gasped at the sight. Someone had tagged the walls around her hole… with spray painted large hydrangeas with different colored petals and green leafy stems. Amethyst covered her mouth with her hands as she walked towards her hole.

  
“What do you think?” Peridot asked. Amethyst didn't answer. A big smile formed under her hands as tears pricked the corners of her eyes. Peridot took a deep breath. “Amethyst... about what I said about the Prime Kindergarden. It wasn't fair. This was originally your home. I know how that feels, to still have feelings for where you came from despite everyone saying it's a bad place it's still part of you, that won't change and just because real flowers didn't work out, I figured there can still be ways to bring life to this place, and if anything… this whole place, it was worth the sacrifice! Because you're here.”

  
Amethyst couldn't take it anymore. Peridot was saying all those nice things. Her shoulders started shaking and the tears were waterfalling from her eyes, she couldn't help the whimpers and sniffles that escaped her. Peridot saw this and ran over to her in shock.  
“Oh no! I made you cry!” Peridot turned away in panic gripping onto her head. “How do I take it back?”

  
“I love it!” Amethyst choked out finally. Peridot felt non existent breath escape her.  
“Huh? But, you're crying.” Peridot said. Amethyst wiped at her cheeks and eyes.  
“No you dope.” Amethyst's breath was evening out. “It's beautiful. I can't believe you would do this for me.” She went over to touch the hole to admire Peridot's work up close smiling brightly. Peridot's cheeks singed blue. “I wish I thought of this years ago. This is just what this old place needed.” Peridot smiled walking over beside Amethyst.

  
“Maybe we can add more to it later.” Peridot suggested. Amethyst looked over at her and went over to wrap her arms around her.

  
“I'd like that.” Amethyst said. Peridot wrapped her arms around Amethyst resting her chin on her shoulder as Amethyst did the same.

“Why would you go through all this trouble?” Amethyst asked. Peridot realized she had a number of reasons to answer that. She chalked it all up to one way of putting it.

  
“You're worth it.” Amethyst looked up into Peridot's eyes. There faces were very close, noses almost brushing. Peridot smiled as she leaned her forehead forward to look into Amethyst’s eyes. Amethyst's eyes became half lidded as Peridot inched closer. Peridot felt her own eyes growing heavy. Eventually the distance was closed. The sensations was many things everything even nothing the gems could have ever imagined. This strange concept had been introduced to Peridot only through a tv series, she never expected the action could come naturally to gems. Where as Amethyst had seen friends and tv characters partake in it, she was never given a chance to try it out until now. It was everything because of how much significance the action holds between them and nothing because of how unexpected the feelings felt and in the end their physical forms are only an illusion. Being able to feel the pressure of lips and the feelings that came with the sensation felt like a significant break through. Peridot had to fight keeping her eyes from snapping open when she heard and felt a peculiar hum that came from Amethyst during the kiss. It was the first time Peridot felt like she was experiencing swallowing. Her form literally felt like she had swallowed the sound Amethyst made she felt the sound pass from Amethyst and vibrate through Peridot's form. It made Peridot dizzy, light headed and incredibly satisfied and wondered if she can get Amethyst to make that sound again. Peridot lifted her hand to cup Amethyst’s cheek as Peridot tried to press closer to deepen the kiss. Amethyst had to fight between gently holding Peridot’s shoulders and pulling her closer. Amethyst began opening her mouth and Peridot took it as an indication they were stopping and pulled away, not completely leaving Amethyst’s embrace. Their arms were still around each other.

  
“Wha-?” Amethyst asked.

  
“I thought we were stopping.” Amethyst smiled and rested her head under Peridot’s chin.

  
“Thank you Peridot.” Amethyst murmured. Peridot rested her cheek atop Amethyst’s head and ran her fingers through her hair.  
After a moment Amethyst and Peridot separated and had to make their way back to the warp-pad, not before Amethyst asked to take a selfie with her newly decorated hole. Fortunately Peridot has metal powers and the two were able to take the photo with the tablet at a good angle. Amethyst used shapeshifting to press the camera button on the tablet. It was a strange photo. Both Peridot and Amethyst had big grins on their faces in front of her hole, Peridot had her arms up in the air and Amethyst’s arm was distortedly stretched out off camera. At the last moment the two decided to ditch the warp-pad and go home by train to spend more time together alone. Peridot had one arm wrapped around Amethyst’s shoulder while Amethyst had her arm wrapped around Peridot’s waste as they sat on the edge waiting for the beautiful sunflowers to appear.

  
“Are you gonna take a break from your garden until your ready?” Amethyst asked. Peridot’s eyes glanced over at Amethyst.  
“Hm?”

  
“The other day you said it was too soon.” Peridot thought for a moment.  
“It’s weird. I’m ready and I’m not ready. I think I’ll start it slow. Would you be willing to help me with it every now and then?”  
“Dude you turned my hole into a mural. You might as well call the spot on the cliff our garden. We’ll work on it together if you want.” Peridot smiled.

  
“I’d like that. As long as we get to come back to the kindergarden together to expand the mural.”

  
“Yeah we can even invite everyone to join in on both ends!” Amethyst sounded excited about it causing Peridot to look forward to that future. Everyone else will be surrounding them and supporting them with their projects. But in the end it’s theirs. The two leaned their heads against each other and a burst of golden sunflowers came into sight.

Sincerely,  
*SS8*

 

 

 


	2. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst teaches Peridot how to sleep.

It was dark, with the only thing illuminating the bathroom was the light from the tablet's screen. Peridot was lying back on the mattress in the tub with Amethyst shapeshifted into a cat resting on one of her ankles. Because Peridot doesn’t need to sleep the two had taken to having flixnet movie nights together until Amethyst decides to return to her room to sleep, just to give Peridot some company in the hours of the night. They tried searching for their old favorite series like Camp Pining Hearts or Lil Butler, but flixnet hadn't provided either of them. So they've taken to watching new or different shows or movies and making fun of them for their melodrama and cringy comedy with the two gems laughing through them together. They'd have to shush each other every once in a while to avoid getting caught or waking Steven. This may leave with the question as to why Amethyst chooses to be in the form of a cat. It started with the feeling of the two being too squished together to fit on the mattress without one or the other hanging off the edge of the tub. So Amethyst had opted into shapeshifting into a cute furry animal Peridot can pet and hold near her. Amethyst crawled up near Peridot's head to mock a character from the low budgeted flixnet series they were watching with the two laughing and giggling. Amethyst curled up beside Peridot’s head and the two began to watch silently as the hours were becoming too late to continue laughing, especially because of the acoustics in the bathroom.

  
Peridot isn't the type of gem who indulges in sleep, but it wasn't until she met the crystal gems that she learned how to figuratively and literally lay back and relax. Sometime around the middle of the night Amethyst, still in cat form began dozing off. Peridot hadn't wanted to disturb her and figured there was no harm in letting her spend the night in her room. It gets boring just lying awake there all night by herself, especially now that Pumpkin has taking to sleeping near Catsteven and Lion. Peridot brought a hand to pet Amethyst's fluffy head and pinched a little at her cat ears, while finding it simultaneously cute and hilarious how Amethyst would actually purr as she slept. However Amethyst sleeping had to eventually result in one thing. Amethyst was relaxed as she slept, so her form naturally had to relax as well. Peridot yelped backing away and falling off the edge of the tub as she was startled and surprised at the glowing light emanating beside her and nearly blinding Peridot who's eyes had no chance to adjust from the darkness of the room as Amethyst formed back into herself in a glob of light. Peridot’s eyes formed stars as all she can see was Amethyst’s gem floating in a sea of light before Peridot's eyes. Next thing Peridot knew, the light show was over and all that was left was Amethyst’s form lying peacefully on her side as the light from the tablet shined on her. Peridot blinked and shook her head out of her stupor and stood up. Peridot sat on the edge of the tub noticing there was actually enough room for the two of them as long as they laid on their sides.

  
“Amethyst?” Peridot whispered. She was still asleep. Peridot looked over Amethyst's form. Peridot had already decided not to wake her and opted to lay down beside her on her side too. She watched Amethyst's sleeping face for a few moments wondering how forming back hadn't awoken her. She was sound asleep with hair falling over one eye, her hands put together under her head similarly to how she had her paws under her head when she was curled up as a cat. Even from the little light from the tablet Peridot noticed a slight blush on her face as Amethyst slept. and reached a hand to brush her hair out of one of her eyes.

  
“Hmm.” Peridot's eyes widened at the little sound Amethyst made. Peridot looked away and lied on her back to avoid staring at Amethyst. Something about it felt rude. Steven had once expressed to Peridot he hated it when someone watches him sleep, Peridot assumed Amethyst might have similar feelings. Once Peridot was on her back, Amethyst inched forward and rested her head on Peridot's shoulder with her arm wrapped around her chest. Peridot watched startled with a bright blue blush on her face as Amethyst tried to comfortably adjust her head on Peridot's shoulder with her fluffy hair grazing her neck. Peridot had witnessed this position before while viewing Camp Pining Hearts. It was an incredibly intimate position done between people who are very close. Peridot never truly imagined she'd participate in it with anyone for that matter. However getting to do this with someone else gave off too many emotions Peridot couldn't keep up with to name. She felt a little awkward and intimidated yet somehow she felt pleased and relaxed with Amethyst this close to her. Peridot lifted her arm up raising it behind Amethyst and began running her fingers through her hair. The two had grown quite closer in the last few weeks and Peridot hoped Amethyst wouldn't mind. Peridot found herself comfortable holding Amethyst close and leaned her head to the to rest her cheek on the top of Amethyst's head. Peridot continued absently watching her tablet unable to keep her thoughts from straying how much she liked this feeling.  
At three in the morning Amethyst’s eyes began blinking awake and immediately startled awake shooting up from her position beside Peridot causing her to jump in surprise, fortunately she hadn't falling off the edge again. Amethyst sat on her knees.

  
“You're still watching flixnet?” Amethyst murmured rubbing at her eye.

  
“Uh… yes. How did you sleep?” Peridot was rather curious.

  
“What time is it?” Amethyst picked up the tablet. “Three a.m. Peri, you should've woken me up.”

  
“Why? You looked so relaxed and comfortable.”

  
“I was taking up all your space. I should get going. ‘Night Peri.” Peridot reached her hand to grab Amethyst’s wrist before she hopped off the tub.

  
“Wait Amethyst. I don't mind you being here.”  
“What?” Amethyst showed confusion all over her face. Peridot pulled her hand back to rub the back of her head with a blue blush on her face.

  
“I-it's already late and I like you here… next to me.” Peridot turned away clamming up. Amethyst took in a breath blinking at Peridot. Amethyst looked down not knowing how to respond to that.

  
“Garnet and Pearl will probably kill me if they find out I slept wi- in your room a whole night.” Well Garnet not really, but Pearl most definitely.

  
“Why? For the most part this is currently, more or less, my private residence. If I say it's okay then there should be nothing to worry about.”

  
“… Still, Pearl will probably reprimand me for hogging up your space when my room can store an army.” Amethyst's head shot up. “Wait, are you even going to sleep? You were still watching your tablet when I woke up.”

  
“I can attempt sleep if you stay. I've never tried it before. You can teach me.” Amethyst blushed.

  
“Peri…”

  
“I want you to stay.”

Amethyst was taken aback and blinked. She rubbed her arms not looking at Peridot. Then silently whispered, “Okay.” Peridot smiled and reached for the tablet to turn it off. Rendering the two engulfed in darkness. A green light began glowing from Peridot's gem and it illuminated the bathroom in a dim green light. Peridot grabbed Amethyst's hand gently pulling her down to lie facing each other..  
“Well, what’s the first step?”

  
“Huh?” Amethyst asked.

  
“To sleeping.”

  
“Oh uhm…” Amethyst smiled. “That's easy. Just rest your head on the pillow.” Amethyst demonstrated by burying her head further into the pillow. Peridot followed suit resting on her side with the two gems facing each other.

  
“This is nice.” Peridot said looking directly at Amethyst. Amethyst blushed and huffed a little laugh.

  
“We're not sleeping yet. Ya' gotta close your eyes.” Peridot did so. “Not so tight. Gently, relax.” Peri.” Peridot nodded and did her best to relax her eyelids. Her brows furrowed then blinked her eyes back open.

  
“I think these are getting in the way.” Peridot lifted her hand to her visor and removed them. Surprising Amethyst slightly. Come to think of it, she had never seen Peri without her visor. Without them her eyes looked more blue than lime green. Her skin looked a lot smoother too. Before Amethyst could think better or stop herself, not like any of that were ever any of her strong suits, she reached out and caressed Peridot's face, with the gems eyes snapping open and blinking at her. Peridot's face really was soft. Amethyst blushed apologizing and about to pull her hand away but stopped when Peridot placed her hand over hers. Peridot made a face of contentment with her eyes closed. Amethyst couldn't help but smile and inch forward and began caressing Peridot's face further down, to her neck and shoulder. Peridot's hand had lifted away from Amethyst’s hand and reached forward to wrap an arm around Amethyst's torso. Amethyst had decided to wrap her arm around Peri too. The two held each other close, not flushed together but close enough for Amethyst to rest her head under Peridot's chin and next to her chest while Peridot held her close. The light in Peridot's gem began to go out and Amethyst realized Peridot had begun to truly relax. She felt Peridot's head lean forward and felt Peridot's lips brush her forehead. Amethyst blushed and quickly reach up to kiss Peridot in what she assumed to be her cheek.

  
The following morning...

  
Amethyst yawned blinking awake realizing Peridot was still fast asleep. At some point in the night Peridot laid flat on her stomach with her face buried in the pillow. Amethyst chuckled deciding to wait until Peridot woke up.

  
Peridot eventually awoke making a muffled sound and raising herself off the mattress with a bedhead of yellow hair sticking out at multiple ends. Amethyst grinned.  
“Sleep well nerd?” Amethyst asked. Peridot yelped and turned to Amethyst whom Peridot had accidentally forgotten was there.  
“Gah! Amethyst!”Amethyst sat up with a smirk.

  
“Don't go acting all surprised. You invited me here.”  
“I- I know…”

  
“So how was it?” Peridot rubbed at her eyes and replaced her visor. Amethyst felt a brief disappointment of Peridot hiding her pretty eyes, but couldn't help but feel comforted at the familiar sight.

  
“It was…” Peridot interrupted herself with a yawn, her eyes widened. “What was that?”

  
“It's just a reaction you get when your sleepy.” Amethyst yawned too. “Guess we're both still a little tired, but come on, tell me what you thought of sleeping.” Peridot leaned back on the pillows by the wall with Amethyst beside her.

  
“Lets see. I was more or less unconscious so I have know thoughts on the action at the time I was doing it. However the conclusion of sleeping left me with a feeling of contentment. So I suppose the act of sleeping was far more relaxing than I thougt it would be. I enjoyed it… having you here beside me made the experience all the more better.” Amethyst blushed.

  
“I uh… really liked sleeping near you too.” Amethyst rubbed the back of her head turning away from Peridot.

  
“Do you think we can do this again?” Peridot asked. Amethyst was silent for a moment. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Amethyst's eyes widened! -  _Crap! I'm not supposed to be in here!_

  
“Peridot. I need to get ready for the day.” Steven's voice came from the other side of the door. Amethyst slid beside Peridot quickly.

  
“Definitely. But probably best not in here.” Whispered Amethyst. Peridot nodded in agreement. Another knock was heard on the door.

  
“So… your room next time?” Peridot whispered.

Sincerely,  
*SS8*

 


	3. Love takes time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is self explanatory.

Peridot was genuinely enjoying her time at the temple. Granted the first few weeks were difficult. She spent a majority of the first days moping and wallowing in despair in the bathroom while Pumpkin ran around the temple lapping at attention from the temple residents. Peridot hadn't wanted to go out at all. She came up with bitter thoughts of never wanting to leave the temple until she was brittle and time had wasted away into oblivion. She missed everything that was gone. The comforting shelter of the barn, the beautiful landscape, the crops she and Lapis worked hard on to grow, the meep-morps and various activities she'd come up with to enjoy living on the barn. Of course she missed Lapis too. Her company, their friendship, trust, and shared sense of unfamiliarity with this beautiful planet, but Peridot couldn't convince her to stay no matter how mucg she believed in each other to work together and protect their new home.

  
Sometime after the disasterous attempt of regardening the kindergarden Steven and Amethyst suggested to Peridot to get out more, for her own sake and well being, Garnet and Pearl both supported this idea. At first Peridot was terrified of the thought of exploring the world, particularly the city and its society alone but the others reassured Peridot would have friends at her side to experience the new things Earth can provide.

  
Amethyst had taking to being that friend. As much as Steven cares about Peridot he had a plethora of other things to do, Peridot liked both Garnet and Pearl but Peridot admittedly doesn't take nearly as much enjoyment around them alone, not to mention Pearl had begun texting some mystery friend with her new cellular phone and had begun to get easily distracted, and Garnet had taking to trying random behavior for a time and then taking care of her new cat. Sometimes the two would sit in unbearable (for Peridot) silence and watch their respective pets play together. Naturally Amethyst had become the best candidate for Peridot to spend time with. Peridot considered her to be the best gem for a reason, that opinion hadn't changed.

  
Amethyst was outgoing.

  
“Hey Peri! We should check this out.”

Amethyst said handing Peridot a flyer.

  
“Wrestling?” Peridot questioned looking at the flyer. Amethyst smiled.

  
“I used to be the champ of the ring!” Amethyst boasted, “Now I'm retired, but the show's still fun to watch.”

  
“It's a show?” This had peaked Peridot's interest.

  
“Yeah. It's a live show. We basically get to see people beat the snot out of each other and winner either gets a prize or a champion title.” And interest was dropped.

  
“It sounds barberic.” Said Peridot.

  
“Well, don't knock it till you try it.”

  
So the two went out to watch strange costumed people wrestling. Steven wasn't allowed to attend, the scheduled show was past his curfew.

  
Wrestling was an experience, to say the least. The arena was a small square shaped stage, “Nye-heh-heh, and you called it a ring. It's clearly a square Amethyst.”

  
“You’re a square.” Amethyst shot back.

  
“Am not!” Peridot said tracing the sides of her hair with her hands for emphasis while bitterly thinking of an old rival, a square-haired, gem-eyed Homeworld Peridot from the Zeta Kindergarden. Amethyst just snickered. The wrestling match began with the familiar Funland employee addressing the audience and stirring hype for the crowd.

  
“He has more than one job?” Peridot asked.

  
“Poor guy looks like he hasn't slept in months.” Amethyst chuckled. The evening's fighters were announced and presented in flashy or simple costumes and over the top elaborate entrances with flying streamers, fog, or sparkles blocking their view and loud music playing. The fighters would take the time to pose and indulge the crowds of fans watching.

  
“Not a very effective strategy.” Peridot muttered. Amethyst turned from her cheering to look at Peridot.

  
“What ‘da you mean?” Amethyst asked.

  
“Well you said they were going to be engaging in combat against each other. Shouldn't they be taking the time to prep instead of dancing around for the crowd?” Amethyst smiled and sighed.

  
“It's just for show Peri. It's to make the event more entertaining and fun. In fact, you’ll have a lot more fun if you cheer. Raise your arms up.” Peridot followed Amethyst's example. “And pick a wrestler you want to cheer for.- Woo! Go Concrete Heat!” Peridot thought about imitating Amethyst and instead thought about making up her own cheer and as a joke, chose to root for the other guy.

  
“Yeah! Billy Bank Assets for the win!”

Amethyst turned to Peridot slowly.

  
“Oh, it's on.”

  
“I've participated in online shipping wars. Don't assume I can't handle wrestle cheers!”

Throughout the match the two cheered as hard as they could competing their cheers against each other and laughing together. Peridot didn't really care who actually won the match, that didn't stop her from enjoying her time with Amethyst that evening. After the match the two hadn't exactly gone straight home. Instead they took a walk on the empty beach pier where Amethyst was munching on a puff of pink sugar coated cotton and Amethyst introduced Peridot to the beauties of bubblegum she'd gotten for her at a near by liquor store. It was convenient for Peridot who can't digest food and wouldn't feel guilty about spitting it out once the gum loses its flavor. Amethyst was sure to get Peridot an assortment of flavors to try and see what Peridot liked. As they walked the two talked.

  
“If you didn't like the match, it's okay you can tell me.” Said Amethyst. Peridot grumbled a little trying to put her thoughts of the match together.

  
“I suppose I didn't take a lot of interest from watching the wrestling match.” Peridot admitted. “But don't get me wrong, maybe if I understood the rules of the game I'd probably like it more.”

  
“I could teach you the rules and moves of pro-wrestling if you want to understand it more. But I won't make you come watch sweaty dorks beat each other up if you don't want to. I just want to help you get out and have fun more.” Amethyst said.

  
“I am having fun.” Peridot said. “And I did have fun with you at the match too.”

  
“How could you have fun, if you didn't care about what you were watching?” Amethyst asked.

  
“It wasn't the match that helped me have fun.” Peridot said. Amethyst looked over at Peridot beside her and gave a gentle smile.

  
Amethyst was playful.

  
If anyone claimed to know Amethyst and didn't describe her as playful, then Peridot would say they didn't know Amethyst at all. It started with Amethyst bursting through the door of the house and abruptly thrusting a plastic toy gun at Peridot.

  
“Dude, you gotta back me up! They're after me!”

  
“Who is?”

  
Steven and Connie barged in and Amethyst quickly dragged Peridot to hide behind the counter with her.

  
“Amethyst, you have to come out. You know Pearl will get mad if we play paintball in the house.” Steven called. Peridot opened her mouth about to question the situation, but Amethyst placed a finger over her lips and shook her head with a grin. She smirked and made a zipping gesture at her mouth Peridot understood as silence. Amethyst gestured for Peridot to follow her crawling away from the counter and behind Steven’s and Connie's backs. When the children turned the two gems would quickly hide behind furniture. Amethyst holding back snickers indicated to Peridot this was most definitely a game. When the two kids moved around again and the two gems crawled around nearly behind them Peridot had to bite her bottom lip to keep from snickering at the two clueless children as the two attempted to sneak through the screen door. There cover was blown when Pumpkin spotted Peridot and Amethyst and charged barking at the two gems with joy. The two kids turned around as Amethyst jumped taking Peridot with her.

  
“Run! Run! Run!” With that Amethyst threw the door open and ran out with Peridot following behind her.

  
“Hey! Get back here!” Steven and Connie shouted. One of the two shot a paint ball that flew between the two gems running through the sand. Peridot yelped in surprise.

  
“That was a warning shot!” Yelled Connie.

  
“We're not going to let her get away with that are we Peri?” Amethyst joked.

  
“Absolutely not! Eat this clod!” Peridot shouted aiming her paint ball gun at Connie. Steven and Amethyst both gave fake over the top warrior cries and charged to each other as Connie and Peridot chased each other around trying to get each other from a distance. Amethyst and Peridot eventually found a hiding spot under the stairs of the house forming a base and trying to get a paint ball shot at the kids who were missing terribly thanks to the shield of their base. Steven and Connie grew bold and charged head in to their base shooting as many paintballs as they can.

  
“Gah!” Amethyst gave a melodramatic cry grabbing onto Peri's shoulder and throwing her head back with the back of her hand thrown on her forehead and moaned overexageratedly, “I have been hit! Peridot, avenge me!” Amethyst flopped to the ground in a heap with a yellow splatter on her torso. In a real situation Peridot would be worried and scared considering the fact a real second war between Homeworld and Earth wasn't too far from reality at the moment but Amethyst's performance was so over the top and funny Peridot couldn't help but break out of the illusion of the game and laugh at Amethyst’s display along with the kids. Peridot was promptly thrown off her feet by Amethyst's leg and her arm wrapped around Peridot’s shoulders while Amethyst's other hand noogied her hair. “This is what you get for laughing at your fallen comrade.” Amethyst snarled playfully.

  
Amethyst was daring.

  
Peridot learned Amethyst is always willing to try new things. Peridot and Amethyst were strolling around town in search of something to do when Peridot caught sight of a flyer with bold letters saying, Join Now! Peridot nabbed the flyer off the wall it was taped to.

  
“Join what now?” Peridot questioned. Amethyst leaned over Peridot's shoulder. “improve club? What does it mean by improve? Improve life? Improve a certain skill?”  
“It reads improv dude.” Amethyst said.

  
“That doesn't clear things up at all.”

  
“It's an acting club, see.” Amethyst pointed at a section of the flyer for Peridot to read.

  
“We are currently searching for new members to join our improv club led by local mailman, Jamie. You’re acting skills and quick thinking are both welcomed. Improv is a form of live theater in which we create an improvised scene by suggestion of the audience or our own inspiration. If you love acting, being funny, or even dramatic please join us at the Beach City Laugh Guards.” The address of the location was at the bottom of the page.

  
“Ugh, the pun at the end.” Amethyst cringed.

  
“It looks interesting.” Said Peridot.

  
“Seriously?” Asked Amethyst.  
“Yes, I think it suits my skills perfectly. I've watched a lot of television, so I know a thing or two about acting, I'm obviously a quick thinker, and according to you and Steven I qualify as funny.”

  
Amethyst chuckled. “True. If you really want to join you should go for it. I'll even come watch you perform.”

  
“Actually,” Peridot paused, “I was hoping you'd join me. It could be fun with someone else who's funny, and judging by our paintball game with Connie and Steven you have excellent entertaining acting skills an audience will enjoy.” Amethyst gave a wide nervous smile. “And I simply don't wan to do it alone.” Amethyst smile turned soft.   
“Kay! We should go and audition.”

  
“Really? That easy? I didn't have to convince you? Have you done this before?”

  
“Nope, but I'm willing to give it a try.”

  
“Okay, lets go!” Cheered Peridot.

  
The two gens made their way to the address for improv auditions where Jamie and other improve members were sitting at a parking lot with a bunch of chairs surrounding them with Jamie about to lose his nerves waiting for more potential auditions.

  
“Yo Jamie!” Amethyst called. Jamie turned to see Amethyst surprised.

  
“Amethyst? What brings you here?” Jamie asked.

  
“We saw your flyer. My friend, Peridot and I wanted to audition. Still got room for two more improvers?”

  
“Of course! Feel free to take the stage you two.” Jamie gestured to the empty space upfront.

  
“What stage?” Peridot whispered.

  
“C'mon, lets go.” Amethyst said.

  
“You two know how improv works right?” Jamie asked.

  
“Of course we do, we read your flyer. Bring on the suggestions!” Peridot said. The group started blurting out random words Peridot had trouble keeping up with, until Barb shouted, “Camping!”

  
“Camping?” Peridot repeated.

  
“You want to perform a camping scene?”

Jamie asked. Peridot's excitement peaked.

  
“Yes! What do you say Amethyst?”

  
“Sure, lets do it.” Amethyst agreed. Peridot straightened up to get into character.  
“I Percy, have just arrived to my first day of camp and just heard about todays three legged race. But I don't have a partner.”

  
“Aw, they're copying Camp Pining Hearts, I haven't seen that show since I was Sadie's age.” Barb reminisced.

  
“It's not exactly improv, but it's something.” Jamie said.

  
“Hey, dude I'll be your partner!” Amethyst said running up beside Peridot.

  
“Wow thanks! Allow me to properly introduce myself. I'm Percy, and you are?”

  
“Uhm…” Amethyst leaned over to whisper to Peridot, “What was the name of that other character?”

  
“Pierre.” Peridot whispered. Amethyst blinked thinking of the redheaded chick with the scarf. Steven watched the show when he was 10 and Amethyst never really paid attention to it so she had little recollection of the characters, and wasn't about to question Peridot on her recent viewing of the show.

  
“The name’s Pierre. Don't wear it out.” Amethyst said pointing finger guns at Peridot.

“Huh, I thought Amethyst was going to be Paulette.” Mr. Smiley said.

  
“Eh, she seems more like Pierre.” Barb shrugged.

  
“Maybe we should practice for today’s event.” Peridot said.

  
“Alright, I'll tie our ankles together.” Amethyst and Peridot brought their legs together and Amethyst's gem glowed to summon a whip from her gem. Peridot blushed blue having a slight idea of fusion at the sight of Amethyst's glowing gem. Amethyst bent down to tie the whip around their ankles. Peridot had momentary flashbacks of the number of times Amethyst wrapped her whip around her back when they were enemies. Peridot recalled brief instances of pain, but as the whip tied around their ankles, it didn't hurt at all.

  
“You ready?” Amethyst asked.

  
“Yes, Pierre.” The two lifted their legs together attempting to run making it almost three steps before the two tripped and fell in a jumbled heap with the whip disappearing.   
“Cut.” Jamie said.

“Cut what?” Peridot asked. The two gems got up to look at Jamie.

  
“Hey you guys, that wasn't half bad.” Jamie said. “For the record, you don't have to use real props. But we'll note things and work on technique at our first class this Thursday ok?”

  
“Wait. Are you saying we passed your trial?” Peridot asked.

  
“Uh, yeah. Welcome to improv!” Jamie cheered as the others clapped from their seats.

  
“That was a great performance you two!” Barb cheered.

  
“Yes! We got in improv!” Peridot jumped and cheered while Amethyst laughed.

  
Jamie pulled out a box so the group can collect their sweaters and pick up calendars with the class and performance schedule.

  
“Cool! We get our own appearance modifiers!” Peridot held up her new sweater in front of her as they walked back to the temple.

  
“Why don't you try it on?” Amethyst suggested. Peridot looked through the holes on the garment trying to figure out which way her head goes through. After several humiliating attempts and denying Amethyst’s help Peridot figured it out, but unknowingly had it backwards.

  
“How do I look? Peridot asked. Amethyst giggled.

  
“Kind of cute. Do you have a tablet with you. I can take a picture.”

“Oh, good idea. Peridot handed her tablet to Amethyst to take a picture of her in the new sweater. Amethyst showed Peridot the tablet.

“See you look great.”   
“The color kind of clashes with my color scheme, but I agree with you. Try yours on so I can take a picture of you.” Amethyst slid the sweater on with ease and struck a pose for the photo. When Peridot snapped the photo Amethyst felt her long hair was out of place in the picture.

  
“You mind putting it on selfie mode please?”   
“O h sure.” Peridot held the tablet in front of Amethyst unaware she had accidentally clicked on the recording button. Amethyst looked at herself on the screen and began tying her hair up in a ponytail.

  
“Much better! How do I look?” Peridot observed Amethyst's new look.

  
“Your wearing your hair up.” Peridot stated the obvious.

  
“Yeah, I've been trying it out lately.” Amethyst smiled. Peridot smiled back.  
“You look nice. Very uhm… aesthetically pleasing.” Peridot's cheeks dusted blue again. Amethyst's cheeks darkened and she looked away, before turning back smiling again.

  
“Hey lets take a selfie with our new sweaters!” Amethyst got beside Peridot and turned the tablet to them. Peridot nearly panicked quickly switching off the recording device before Amethyst noticed. The two took their picture with their faces close to each other giving big grins at the camera. The two continued walking home as the two began talking about improv and looking through the schedule.

“Jamie says he’ll be teaching us more later. But I think we excelled at our performance.” Peridot boasted.

  
“Yeah, me too. I liked playing Pierre, it was cool.”

  
“He is very cool.” Peridot said. “He and Percy make the ultimate pair in Camp Pining Hearts. They're like fusion, without the fusion.”

  
Amethyst chuckled. “Pierre’s a he? I thought I was being that one girl who follows Percy around everywhere.”

  
“Oh, that's Paulette. She's scum and a total waste of the show's airing time. She's dull faced with no personality. She's like that one girl from those terrible human flesh drinker movies everyone hates.”

  
“You mean vampires?” Amethyst laughed.  
“Whatever. But you could never be anything like Paulette, you‘re too interesting and fun to be around.”

  
“So are you. Hey, I'm glad we did this together. This was fun.”

  
“You will continue to do improv with me?”   
“Yeah totally!”

  
Peridot felt she needed to bring up something, “Amethyst. About when we were performing…” Amethyst tilted her head to the side.

  
“What is it?”

  
“I thought about some things…” Peridot felt embarrassed. Unwilling to admit the sight of Amethyst's glowing gem prompted her to think about fusion she mentioned something else, “When our ankles were tied… uhm…” Peridot rubbed the back of her hair glancing away. Amethyst's eyes widened.

  
“I'm so sorry! That didn't trigger any bad memories did it?” Peridot didn't wan't to make Amethyst feel guilty.

  
“Honesty, it did. But I didn't feel hurt by it so it's fine.” Peridot tried to get to her point.

  
No it's not! You should've told me. I wouldn't have done it.”

  
“I know. But it was trying to run together that had me thinking… about fusion.” Amethyst was taken a back eyes blinking at Peridot.

  
“Fusion?”

  
“I was thinking if that's how a fusion feels like, with two gems trying to walk or run in one body.” Amethyst smiled with a light snort.

  
“That depends on who your asking. Most of my fusions have always been pretty unstable.

  
“Opal used to be pretty scatterbrained back when Pearl and I could barely get along. She's a lot more relaxed now though. Smokey might have some confidence issues because of me and Steven. And ol' Sugilite, yeesh! She's out of control. Alexandrite's probably my most stable fusion now that I think about it. Every fusion feels weird, but Garnet says we have to work through them while letting our fusions be themselves. As for the feeling. Garnet says we're not two gems in one body. So I'm gonna have to go with no. Fusion's not like a rope around our legs. It can sure feel that way sometimes though.”

  
“Hm. I wonder what we'll feel if we fused.” Peridot wondered aloud. Amethyst gulped and blushed with her eyes shining with stars.

  
“You wanna fuse with me!?” She yelped. Peridot jumped back surprised and humiliated.

  
“Nyah! I didn't mean to say that outloud!”

  
The walk back home went from relaxing and upbeat to a horrifically awkward struggle with the two gems actively avoiding looking at each other's eyes and gems.

  
Peridot looked happy.

  
Peridot was spending time with Pumpkin on the sandy beach in front of the temple during sunset. It had been a while since Peridot had dedicated enough time to spend with Pumpkin properly and decided after every improv class and performance the two would go out onto the beach to play. Peridot would throw sticks and run around with Pumpkin and attempt to teach her tricks on command. Pumpkin already knew a plethora of entertaining tricks but would hardly do them if commanded.

  
“Come here Pumpkin!” Peridot shouted calling her away from the water. Pumpkin ran over to her excitedly jumping around lapping at her owner’s attention. Peridot knelt down petting Pumpkin as the little creature barked in joy wagging it's vine tail in excitement. Pumpkin jumped up causing Peridot to sway to the side where she caught a glimpse of the window to the house. She was surprised to be able to see Amethyst watching from the window. Amethyst had her elbow resting on the sill and her palm supporting her head.   
Amethyst was able to see Peridot had gradually gotten happier within the last few weeks. She was going out more, having fun, trying new things, even gradually getting back into her old interests. Amethyst felt happy for her. When she looked out the window at the sound of barking and laughter, she only meant for a quick look. she was surprised to see Peridot happily playing around and goofing off with her pet. Amethyst couldn't help but adore the sight a little and began to watch a little longer while resting her head and arms on the windowsill giving a fond smile at the two. Amethyst didn't notice when her back straightened up a little and her hand reached uo to support her face as she watched Peridot having a good time.

  
Peridot didn't understand why Amethyst was watching her the way she was, but never the less gave a grin and waved at her. Amethyst stepped back looking startled and surprised from the window.

  
Amethyst felt a little embarrassed Peridot caught her watching, but still gave her usual nervous smile whenever Peridot complimented her and gave a silent wave back before turning and walking away from the window.

  
Peridot's grin remained on her face as she watched Amethyst’s retreating form leave the window.

  
Things have been different, yet vaguely familiar.

  
_**Sincerely,** _   
_***SS8*** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:   
> Thanks for reading this chapter. Hope you leave a comment and feel free to give me prompts.


End file.
